


A Coldness has Settled in My Bones

by GeminiMoon14



Series: Adventures of an Unfortunate Bard [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, Common Cold, Fever, Fever Dreams, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Possession, Sick Character, Sickfic, evil wizard, random NPCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiMoon14/pseuds/GeminiMoon14
Summary: Unfortunate, was one word to describe the situation they were in. It was lacking but it applied. When this was over, Vox Machina were all going to take a long vacation- preferably somewhere warm- and all crises were to be put on hold. After all they went through, they more than earned it.
Relationships: Keyleth & Scanlan Shorthalt, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo & Scanlan Shorthalt, Scanlan Shorthalt & Grog Strongjaw, Scanlan Shorthalt & Vax'ildan, Scanlan Shorthalt & Vex'ahlia, Scanlan Shorthalt & Vox Machina
Series: Adventures of an Unfortunate Bard [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983430
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	A Coldness has Settled in My Bones

Unfortunate, was one word to describe the situation they were in. It was lacking but it applied. When this was over, Vox Machina were all going to take a long vacation- preferably somewhere warm- and all crises were to be put on hold. After all they went through, they more than earned it.

The job had been made out to be a simple retrieval mission, a quick detour before they headed out to accomplish anything major. They were to recover a priceless artifact from the cold, northern part of the continent, said to belong to a wizard that had created an artificial blizzard so cold your blood would turn to ice if you entered. Of course, Vox Machina was never a group to shy away from a challenge.

A challenge is exactly what it turned out to be. As a side effect of the ice storm the wizard had created, his tower had been frozen and beasts of the cold had taken residence there. Fortunately, Vox Machina was strong enough to overcome these animals and with Keyleth’s abilities sent them on their way peacefully.

The final challenge presented itself in actually retrieving the artifact from where the wizard had lost control, and his corporeal form. The Amulet of Iwyn lay frozen on the lectern where its previous owner had tried to master its power and failed. Across the stone wall behind it was a faint humanoid outline and the room was coated in a thick layer of frost.

Scanlan, as the smallest and lightest member of Vox Machina at the moment, was the one to approach. He nearly slipped on his way to their target but managed to keep himself on his feet. Once he reached the lectern, the amulet glowing a bright blue beneath a layer of ice, he quietly called to his friends, “I made it! Vax you should come across!” 

Vax nodded and followed the same path his gnomish friend had crossed. While he waited for his friend, the bard turned back to the amulet and whispered into his earring, “I’m gonna try to grab it, wish me luck.” A few members protested as the small man wrapped his fingers around where the amulet laid.

The cold seemed to burn his fingers as he slowly pried it off the lectern but he was successful in the end. He held the amulet out to show his friends, a smile on his face as his limbs went numb and blue energy radiated from the artifact. Vox Machina looked on in horror as Scanlan was frozen in place, amulet clutched in his hands and frost coating his body.

The building began to rumble after Scanlan had frozen and they realized that the ice was beginning to melt. As quickly and carefully as he could, Vax tucked Scanlan’s frozen form under his arm and ran. The others followed his lead and fled from the building in a desperate attempt to avoid being crushed.

Thankfully, they managed to avoid being struck by rubble and made their way into the snow-covered forest surrounding the tower. Once they were far enough away, Vox Machina took a break to examine their gnome bard. 

His face was frozen into a triumphant grin and he was still holding the amulet in a display of victory. His clothes were stiff with ice and frost coated his skin. Keyleth, a little hesitant to try anything in case it hurt him, ignited her hands and shifted them close to Scanlan’s frozen fingers. Slowly, but surely, water dripped off of his hands and the amulet’s glow weakened.

Seeing Keyleth’s plan working, Percy removed the container they had been given to contain the artifact and placed it under their bard’s hands. Eventually, his hand thawed to the point that his fingers went limp and the amulet fell into the box. As soon as the amulet fell into its carrier, Percy slammed the door on it shut and dropped it.

The moment the amulet left Scanlan’s hand, the ice covering him shattered and the gnome dropped face-first into the snow. Keyleth panicked and hoisted him into her lap as she placed a hand on his head. The druid frowned as she asked, worry in her voice, “Scanlan! Can you hear me?!” His eyes fluttered open slowly as he weakly replied, “I’m okay, jus’ a little cold.”

Keyleth placed a hand on his forehead and pulled him closer to her body. His head was too warm for having just been frozen and he was not shivering. She gave the others a look as Scanlan’s eyes closed and told them, “We need to get him warm.” Grog stepped forward and tucked his friend close to his body and said, “Then let’s move.”

Despite the amulet’s removal, it seemed the blizzard still remained and almost appeared to follow them as they ran for shelter. They barely managed to duck into a nearby cave that kept most of the wind and snow out. The full force of the blizzard struck just as they retreated into their shelter, howling with an almost unearthly shriek to it.

Once safely inside, Percy began working on a fire while Keyleth directed Grog on what to do. Without Pike, who was helping out some of her fellow worshippers back in Emon, Keyleth had become the default healer. She ordered Grog to strip their friend and replace his clothes with something dry. The goliath obeyed, though not without a few misunderstandings of  _ why _ she wanted Scanlan out of his clothes, and soon the gnome was dressed in a spare robe too large for him.

When he was dressed in something dry, Scanlan was placed near the fire in the arms of Grog in order to warm him up. Eventually, the gnome began to shiver and shake in his friend’s arms. Scanlan slowly reopened his eyes and managed to chatter out, “W-What’d I m-miss?” 

Keyleth rubbed his arms through the robe and told him, “You’ll be okay, we just have to warm you up.” He shot her a flirty wink as she placed the back of her hand to his head in order to feel his temperature.

The gnome was too warm for someone trembling from cold. Keyleth clenched her jaw as she pulled a blanket out and wrapped it around him. Scanlan tried to wriggle out of it, complaining, “It’s too hot, Keyleth. Cut it out!” She shot him a glare and told him, “It’s freezing outside and you have a fever, keep the damn blanket on!” 

He flinched in surprise as she firmly held the blanket around him, turned to Grog, and ordered, “Make sure he doesn’t take it off.” The goliath nodded in understanding as she told the others, “We need to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn’t get worse.” The rest of Vox Machina glanced at the gnome in Grogs arms as he pulled the blanket around himself and grumbled.

Vax’s brow furrowed as he inquired, “Will he be alright?” Keyleth nodded and answered, “As long as he listens to us he should be fine. For now he needs rest and to stay warm.” Vex, from her place beside her brother and leaning against her bear, posed, “I suppose getting flash frozen didn’t make anything better.” The druid shook her head and replied, “No, it didn’t. I think that’s exactly what made him like this.”

Percy smirked as he sniped, “Can’t blame the cold for how he is.” Both women gave him a look and told him, “Not the time, Percy.” Vex sighed as Grog called out, “He supposed to be doing this?” Keyleth rushed over and saw the gnome sweating as he shivered and heard him mumble, “It’s too cold. Why’s it so cold?” Keyleth swore under her breath and shouted, “I need a cold rag, quick!” 

At her call Vax shot off towards the entrance, stuck a cloth in the snow, and darted to Keyleth’s side. She took the rag from Vax’s hand and gently wiped the sweat from Scanlan’s brow. He shivered and tried to pull away from the rag as he muttered, “No… no… ‘s too cold… Stop.” 

Keyleth gave him a weak smile and told the gnome, “Sorry, Scanlan, it’s for your own good.” He whimpered as she wiped at his flushed cheeks and laid the cloth on his forehead. The temperature overtook him as he continued to shiver and whined, “It’s all wrong, why’s it so hot?” 

He tried to remove the blanket wrapped around him but was stopped by Keyleth gently holding his hands and she whispered, “It’ll be okay, you’ve got a fever that’s tricking you but we’re going to fix it.” He let out another soft whine but allowed her to tuck his hands back into the blanket.

The druid sighed as she told him, “Don’t worry, it’ll be over before you know it. Get some rest.” Scanlan laid there quietly, body trembling and sweat trying to form on his brow, and gave no sign that he had heard her. Grog, in an unusually gentle display, carefully pulled the blanket further around the gnome’s body and tucked him close to his chest. 

Night fell and all was silent aside from the howling winds of the storm and Vox Machina kept close watch on their friend. Grog had moved even closer to the fire as his little buddy twitched and moaned while he slept. The gnome’s fever would often make the temperature seem to have suddenly switched based on the way he would curl in on himself or try to shift away from Grog. 

Eventually, they settled him onto a bedroll near the heat so that Grog could go on watch while everyone else slept. Every now and then, Keyleth would go to his side and check in on the bard while the others slept. She pushed the back of her hand against his cheeks, noting the warmth, and his forehead. During one of her check-ins, the moment her hand made contact with his skin, Scanlan began to drift into consciousness. 

His brown eyes were hazy with fever as he let out a soft, “Wha’? Wha’s goin’ on?” Keyleth shushed him as she answered, “I’m checking your temperature. Your fever seems to be staying the same.” His face seemed to twist in pain as he whimpered out, “Mom? Mom, it hurts. It hurts a lot.” 

Keyleth froze in shock, her hand stilling against his forehead, as he looked to her with pain in his eyes. She gave him a weak smile and told him, her voice hushed and warm, “It’s going to be alright. Everyone here is going to do whatever it takes to make you better.” He leaned into her touch as he whispered, “I missed you.” 

Keyleth swallowed thickly as she replied, “Me too, Sweetheart. Now close your eyes so you can get better.” He nodded and closed his eyes as he sighed, “Don’t go again.” She felt tears run down her cheeks as she choked out, “I won’t, I’m right here.” Scanlan smiled before his head lolled off to the side and he murmured, “Goodnight.” 

She stayed by his side the entire night, only sleeping when Vax offered to take her place. It took some convincing but eventually the rogue managed to convince her to rest for the sake of getting her spells back. She hesitated but gave in when he told her that once her magic came back she could heal him quicker. 

Once she had gone to sleep, Vax took over checking on Scanlan. He would re-soak the rag in the snow and copy the motions he had seen Keyleth doing. He watched their bard’s face gradually relax until there was only a slight wince every few hours or so. He sighed as he muttered, “You gave us a good scare, Shorty.”

He jumped when he heard Scanlan reply; it was hardly more than a whisper but it was there. He leaned closer to Scanlan’s mouth and listened as he murmured, “Mom… Mom, please don’t! I-I need you… Don’t!” The murmurs turned panicked and grew into shouts as Scanlan thrashed. 

Vax tried to calm him but found that he could not pin the gnome down as he shrieked, “Get away! Mom, the goblins! No! Don’t touch me! Mom! Mom! Don’t hurt her!” The rest of Vox Machina jolted up from their positions on the floor in alarm as Scanlan screamed, “No! Mom! Mom, please! No! Mom! Run, please! Mom!” Keyleth ran to his side, wrapped him in his blanket, and held him in place while she whispered something in his ear.

Scanlan struggled briefly before giving in to the comforting whispers as she pulled him into her arms and rocked him. He whimpered and reached, hand trembling, for Keyleth’s hand. She took hold of it as she assured, “I’m here, you’re safe. There’s no goblins here, just your friends.” 

His eyes cracked open a bit as he croaked, “Mom? Where’re we? It’s hot.” She gave him the most reassuring smile she could muster and wiped his hair from his forehead as she answered, “We’re somewhere cold. You’ve got a fever that’s trying to trick you so I need you to listen to me closely; you need to drink something and then go back to sleep. Do you understand?” He nodded and slurred, “Yeah, Mom. Drink then sleep, I can do that.”

She sighed as she handed him her water flask and watched him take a few small sips. When he was done, Keyleth pulled the flask away and tucked it back into its space. Scanlan hummed softly as he commented, “It’s cold again. Why’s it cold?” Keyleth let out a huff of laughter as she told him, “Your fever, remember? You’re sick.” 

It took a few seconds for his mind to comprehend what she said before his eyes lit up in understanding and he replied, “Right. Mus’ be why my head hurts.” She nodded and placed the cool rag back on his face as she told him, “Yeah, just sleep now.” The gnome nodded and closed his eyes, his breathing a little more strained than she would like but not horrible.

While they let Scanlan rest, Vox Machina peered out into the storm that had seemed to follow them. Its refusal to let up struck a chord in Keyleth, something unnatural. Vex also remarked on it while Grog tried to step into the biting winds. While they were distracted by the storm, they missed the way Scanlan choked for breath for a moment.

Slowly his eyes opened, glowing a bright blue, and he lifted onto his feet. From where he stepped, ice spread out in harsh shapes and the cave’s temperature dropped a few degrees. Slowly, his head lolled to the side as Scanlan opened his mouth and let out a loud exhale, almost like a gasp. 

Immediately, they whirled around to face their friend and flinched at his appearance. Scanlan seemed to hover as a hand reached towards them and a voice, far more strained and weak, croaked out, “Return it… It’s mine… Return it.” Vox Machina’s hands flew to their weapons as Vex called out, “Alright, whatever you are, release our friend or we’ll force you out of him!”

Scanlan’s body, dressed in a large robe that hung off his frame and a blanket wrapped over his shoulders, looked frail as the voice told them, “Return it, or else.” Grog, always up for a fight, tightened his grip on his weapon and demanded, “Or else what?!” 

Vox Machina had seen Scanlan’s smiles before, the variety and emphatic nature of his smiles were something they were all aware of. The smile that crept onto his face was none that Scanlan had ever made before; it twisted his lips into almost a sneer and creased his glowing blue eyes until they were little more than slivers of light. They flinched as the voice cackled, its madness striking a chord with each of them, and the temperature dropped another few degrees. 

The creature inhabiting Scanlan’s body stopped laughing suddenly and from his fingertips to his shoulder blue light pulsed beneath the surface of his skin, tracing his veins. It turned its head, in a way reminiscent of a curious dog, and answered, “I already have him, his warmth. As long as you have what is mine, he will suffer a cold so strong it burns and sets his body alight.”

Percy, with a familiar and disturbing look in his eyes, pointed his gun at Scanlan and threatened, “Then I will burn you from his very soul.” The creature, wicked smile never leaving his lips, merely remained silent as it watched them. The human held his hand steady as his finger neared the trigger and he glared at the entity possessing his friend.

Vex put herself between the two as she cried, “Wait! Wait! We may be able to work this out!” Percy pointed his firearm away from her as she turned to the creature and inquired, “You wanted something, right? Tell us what it is and we’ll get it for you! There’s no need for anymore violence!” 

The creature straightened Scanlan’s head as it replied, “You are wiser than your companions. Return my amulet and I will cease leaching the warmth from his soul.” Vex put away her bow and held her hands up in a non-aggressive manner. The creature watched her, clearly interested in her movements, as she whispered to Percy, “Scanlan’s still sick, I’m worried that taking a bullet in his condition may just kill him.” 

Begrudgingly, Percy put away his gun and raised his hands in a similar fashion. Slowly, the other members of Vox Machina lowered or put away their weapons as Vex turned to Grog and told him, “Grog, grab the box with the amulet in it for me, please.” He grumbled under his breath but Grog did pull out the container they had been given to prevent the magic of the amulet from spiraling out of control.

The minute the container was removed from the bag of holding, the light from Scanlan’s body flared brighter and the smile on his face grew larger. Vex lifted the box above her head and called out, “Not so fast, whoever or whatever, you are!” The creature stilled, its focus was locked onto the container as it spat, “I am not a thing, my name is Egavius! Return what you have stolen and I won’t kill your ally!”

Vex barely managed to resist rolling her eyes as she retorted, “Well then, how are we to be assured you’ll release our friend when we hand this over?” The blue veins spread throughout his chest, encroaching on the area where his heart was, and Egavius answered, “You can’t. You’ll just have to trust me.” Vex pursed her lips as Percy, without anyone noticing, removed the gun from its holster and slowly aimed it at their friend’s possessed form.

Vex sighed and took a step towards Scanlan’s form, container in hand. Egavius smirked and extended his arms towards the container. Before he could get close enough to take it, a shot rang out and a bullet slammed into his shoulder with flames curling around the area. The spirit howled in pain and writhed as Scanlan’s body fell to the floor.

From Scanlan’s body, screaming in unbridled fury and agony, the spectral form of a humanoid male shot forth. In a brief moment of clarity, they could see long hair and pointed ears that indicated elven descent, before he faded into mist and retreated into the storm. Vex, once sure that the spirit had fled, ran to Scanlan’s side while calling out for Keyleth. 

Sensing her tension, Trinket padded along beside her and sniffed at the gnome’s body. His eyes were shut and his face was flushed with fever. She pulled the robe away from the injury on his shoulder and allowed Keyleth to examine it. As she prodded at the wound, testing to see the severity of the gunshot, Keyleth hovered her hands over his shoulder, cast Cure Wounds, and watched as his flesh mended partially beneath her palms.

As the wound knit itself back together, Scanlan’s eyes opened and he mumbled, “Did Percy fucking shoot me?” The others chuckled as the gnome’s gaze settled on Percy and he accused, “You fucking shot me!” Percy folded his arms across his chest and told him, “You were possessed, I thought it might shock him out of your body.” Scanlan shot him a weak glare, no heat in his voice as he remarked, “You just wanted to shoot me.”

Percy chuckled as Grog asked, “Is your head still all wonky?” Scanlan paused as he slowly answered, “No… I think I’m alright.” Keyleth gave him a smile as she put his head in her lap and told him, “We’ll get out of here soon, then we can spend some time just relaxing and take a vacation.” Scanlan leaned into the gentle touch and muttered, “Somewhere warm.” She chuckled and nodded her head in agreement.

A few hours later, Scanlan was asleep and the storm outside had grown worse. Vex furrowed her brow as she told the others, “This storm is only getting worse and if we want Scanlan to get any better we need to get to some kind of civilization.” Concern bled Keyleth’s face as she agreed, “There’s something wrong with this storm, it’s not natural. I’m worried though, if we try to move Scanlan he may get worse.”

Percy sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and offered, “If we insulate him with some blankets and we have someone carry him, we may be able to reach that town we passed through on the way here.” Immediately, Vax grabbed his own blanket and wrapped it around Scanlan. 

The gnome opened an eye at the disturbance and whined, “What are you doing?” Vax gave him a smile and told him, “Just making sure the cold can’t get you, Shorty. You keep resting.” The bard grumbled and allowed himself to sink further into the blankets as Vax grabbed another blanket and tied it around his friend.

Once sure that Scanlan was completely bundled in extra layers, Vax lifted the gnome into his arms. He gave Grog’s arm a pat and said, “Keep an eye out for us, big guy. I’ll carry him while you keep us safe.” The barbarian nodded his agreement and pulled out his warhammer as he told Vax, “I’ll watch yer back.”

Vex and Keyleth took point as they helped guide the others through the storm, Vax followed right behind with Grog and Percy trailing behind. The winds drove bursts of cold into their faces and tore at their clothing. As it grew colder, Vax pulled Scanlan close to his chest and tucked the gnome’s head against his shoulder. In response, he curled into the warmth offered and tried to hum a few bars to encourage them to make it through the storm.

At the sound of their friend’s song, Keyleth perked up and pushed through the frigid winds towards where she remembered the town being. She managed to manipulate her magic to divert the winds and cleaved the storm as she made a direct path back to town. The wind seemed to pick up speed in response but Keyleth’s spell held the storm at bay.

Vex, thanks to her abilities, guided Keyleth and the others through patches of snow that would not cause someone to slip. Percy nearly toppled at one point but was saved from the humiliation by Grog, who scruffed his jacket and hoisted him back onto his feet. Vax was especially careful as he carried their bard, the latter who was deliriously mumbling something no one could hear under his breath.

Worried, Vax strode to the front and deftly dodged through patches of frozen puddles and drifts of snow that would have otherwise buried them all. Once they made it to the edge of the storm, Scanlan gave the rogue a smile and told him, “Nice work.” Vax gave him a half-hearted smile in response and returned, “We’re almost there, Shorty, just take it easy.”

The gnome opened his mouth to speak but stopped when his eyes rolled back and he went limp. Vax lightly slapped the bard’s cheek and exclaimed, panic entering his voice, “Scanlan?! Hey, wake up! Shorty, this isn’t funny!” When Scanlan made no attempt to answer, the rogue shouted, “He passed out! We need to go now!”

Vax took off towards the town and started calling for help, the others doing the same as they followed behind them. Lights flickered in windows and in the lanterns held by curious people coming to see the commotion. A couple, a man and his wife, hurried over to the group calling for help. The minute they approached, Vax showed them their friend and exclaimed, “He needs help! Is there a healer?! Please!” 

The woman, a half-orc with her long hair tied back, took the gnome from his arms and told him, “I’m a healer, follow me.” Vox Machina trailed behind as the woman slammed her door open and shouted, “Annie, grab our spare blankets! Terrence, get my bag!” Her husband, a half-elven male with soft features, ushered them into their home and reassured them, “Don’t worry, my dear Luanna is the best healer in town, she’ll take care of him.”

As they were seated at a table, a pair of children came running down with blankets and a large bag. The children hurried to their mother’s side and scurried to their father as the oldest child, a boy, turned to Grog and remarked, “You’re big!” The goliath nodded as he told him, “Yeah. What’s yer name, boy.” He smiled, a pair of tusks just growing in revealing themselves, and told him, “I’m Terrence, and this is my little sister Annie.” He gestured to the little girl, Annie, whose face mimicked her father’s but her body deemed sturdier than someone from elven descent.

Grog gave the kids a smile as he told him, “Name’s Grog, these are my friends. We’re Vox Machina.” The man’s smile grew even wider as he said, “Happy to be of assistance to such wonderful heroes. Kids, wasn’t there something you should be doing?” The boy furrowed his brow trying to remember as his sister piped up, “Locking the wi’dows!” Terrence snapped his fingers as he blurted out, “That’s right! C’mon, Ann, we gotta lock the windows!” With that, his sister grabbed his hand and they raced upstairs with loud, heavy, footsteps. 

With the children occupied, Luanna focused her energy into healing the unconscious gnome lying on their couch. It was a long process as she gently pulsed healing energy into his body, her large hands delicately tracing the paths of his body to fight the virus and guiding its course. Minutes went by- ten, fifteen, twenty, thirty- and still he was unable to open his eyes.

Luanna wiped at her brow as she examined her patient before she turned to the group and asked, “Could one of you help me remove his robe? I need a better look at his chest.” Vax and Percy rose from their seats and slowly removed the gnome’s robe, his underwear the only thing preserving his modesty. 

There was an Orcish curse as Luanna spied the dark, almost black, vein running through his torso. They avoided the area above his heart and continued their path down to his finger tips, fading into a deep purple as they grew closer to his chest. She lifted him into her arms and told them, “This is worse than I was expecting, I need to take him outside.” Grog shot her a glare as she approached the door and demanded, “Why?! He’s too hurt to be able to handle that much cold!” 

She stepped around him as she answered, still moving towards the door, “Whatever spirit touched him needs to be expunged fully, I can’t do that without the rest of the spirit which is what I assume is causing the storm.” With her piece said, she slammed the door open and laid the limp form of Scanlan on the oak porch. 

They watched from her doorway as Luanna began to draw arcane symbols in the air as she muttered her incantations. The air around her seemed to warm as her cadence rose and lowered throughout her casting. In the distance, they could see a heavy mist forming from the ice and snow that seemed to be rushing towards them. As the mist slid their way, they could almost see the elven form of the spirit that had harmed their friend. 

Within seconds, the entity that had possessed their friend had made its way over to them. It loomed over the pair and screeched as it hissed, “ _ Give it back or watch the life be drained from his body!”  _ Luanna held fast as she finished her incantation and told him, “Not a chance, spirit!  _ Begone!” _ She spat the last word and slammed her large hands onto Scanlan’s chest.

It happened in just a matter of seconds. Egavius was dragged into Scanlan’s form, Luanna’s fist momentarily vanished into his chest, and the specter was wrenched from his victim’s body. Scanlan’s hair came undone as his body spasmed and rocked with the force. The spirit struggled in her glowing fist as Scanlan let out a large gasp and began to cough. 

From behind them, Vox Machina heard the half-elf man shout, “Get down!” Instinctively, they ducked as a beam of light flew from his fingertips and slammed into Egavius. His corporation scattered into nothing with an agony-filled shriek that caused a few panes of glass on the house to crack before he vanished. 

From his place on the porch, clad only in his underwear in the middle of a snow storm, Scanlan coughed and hacked as he curled onto his side. Percy rushed forward, removed his coat, and laid it over his form as he commented, “Glad to see your still breathing.” Coming around to rest at his other side, Vax rubbed the gnome’s back and gently told him, “That’s it, deep breaths.” 

Slowly, Scanlan’s cough faded as he sat up and exclaimed, “What the  _ hell _ just happened?!” Vex gave him a knowing smirk as Keyleth asked, “Do you remember anything? From before?” He rubbed his head, brushing the loose strands of his hair out of his face as he answered, “I remember getting frozen and… seeing things.” His voice petered out, seeming uncertain, as he informed them, “There were some things I’m not sure were real and then it went cold. I barely remember getting through the storm. Gods my shoulder is killing me.” 

Percy shifted uncomfortably as he told him, “You remember quite a bit then. It seems that a nasty spirit had been inhabiting the amulet and was causing many of the symptoms you were suffering.” Scanlan’s hand gripped at his injured shoulder and attempted to massage the sore muscle as Percy spoke. 

Luanna patted the gnome’s back as she told him, “Now that the spirit’s gone, you need proper rest to recover. The inn up the street’ll give ya’ what you need.” Her husband stepped up beside her as he added, “We’d provide shelter ourselves but we lack the space required to properly house you all.” Vex gave them her most charming wink as she told them, “No problem. What is it we owe you for services rendered?” Luanna smiled as she asked, “How about a few autographs for the kiddies? It’s not everyday a group of famous adventurers asks for your help.”

They were all more than happy to provide them with autographs before grabbing their things and moving into the inn. Once rooms were purchased, Keyleth ordered Scanlan right to bed and told the others to make sure he abided by the rules. Vax volunteered to watch over him first, followed by Grog, with Percy offering to look after him for the final shift.

Scanlan attempted to persuade them that he was fine but the minute he opened his mouth Keyleth glared at him and ordered, “If you even  _ think _ of trying to convince me that you’re alright I will tie you to the bed and knock you out.” He made a flirty face as she tacked on, “With my fist or with magic, Scanlan, you decide how you want this to go.” He, wisely, snapped his mouth shut and pouted as Vax pulled the blanket further onto his chest.

Satisfied, Keyleth went to her own room and took a  _ long _ rest as she allowed the boys to take over Scanlan’s care. Vax was able to follow through well, he kept a basin of water and a rag at the ready to maintain his temperature. Grog followed the instructions given to him by Percy and Vex and also made sure that Scanlan rested in relative comfort. 

On Percy’s watch, Scanlan clumsily attempted to pull his hair back like before. His attempts were unsuccessful and his hair simply spilled over his back. With a sigh, as though he was greatly inconvenienced, Percy offered, “Here, let me do it.” Scanlan, face flushed and bags under his eyes, pouted as he groaned, “Sure, just be careful.” 

Quickly and skillfully, the human managed to tie Scanlan’s hair out of his face. With a soft ‘thanks’, The gnome laid back in his bed and told Percy, “I still remember you shooting me.” Percy chuckled as he remarked, “I honestly thought it would work.” The bard echoed the laugh and told him, “Thank you for, you-know.” 

“What? Shooting you? Not a problem.”

“Whatever, you know what I meant.”

“I’m afraid I haven’t a clue.”

“You’re such an ass.”

“Goodnight to you too.”

“Sleep tight, you pain in the ass.”


End file.
